


Mutual Failure

by Foiblefull



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, based off of a quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foiblefull/pseuds/Foiblefull
Summary: Logan’s reflections on his friends’ strange antics.





	Mutual Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy if at all possible

Logan was, as usual, the first to arrive at their specified table. He settled down and pulled out a book and had just begun to read when there was a second arrival. Roman strides up and lets out a dramatic sigh before flopping down on the bench and hiding his face in his arms. Logan simply raises an eyebrow, not looking up from his book. There is silence until Roman lets out a loud groan and lifts his head, propping it on his arms so that he can see over the table. "Are you not going to ask what's wrong?" he asks, sounding offended. "Well." Logan carefully marks his page before closing his book. "I believed that you would eventually share with or without my input and I wished to prolong the silence for as long as possible." Roman huffs, blowing his wavy hair out of his face and pouting. Just then, Patton arrives. He skips up and plops down next to Logan, immediately leaning on his shoulder. "Hi! How are you Logan?" Logan clears his throat, face red at the proximity. "I am well, thank you." Patton giggles. "That's good. Hey Roman are you ok?" he asks, suddenly noticing the other's position. "NO!" he shouts, flinging an arm around wildly. "I HAVE FAILED AND I'LL NEVER RECOVER!" "It is most likely a fault on your part for lack of studying," Logan scoffs, straightening his tie. Frowning, Patton smacks him lightly on the shoulder. "Be nice Lolo. Roman what did you fail and why can't you fix it?" Roman once again props himself up so that the others can see his frustrated, disgruntled face. "I failed my history test. I can't fix it because I had an 84 and this will drop my grade to a C. And I studied and everything," he adds, staring at Logan pointedly. Now, the final friend arrives. Virgil sweeps in and uses Roman's back as a step - to which the step lets out a squeak - to climb onto the the table and settle, cross legged. He then tugs up his hood and falls over so that he's on his side, and lets out a hopeless noise. Logan stares at him disdainfully as he speaks. "I assume you, too, have failed a certain history test." "Yes," a muffled voice replies. Suddenly he sits up and tugs his hood down, revealing fluffy hair and dark eyeshadow. "WAIT. 'Too!' Who else failed?!" "That would be me," Roman says, raising a hand without looking up. "You failed too! I'm not alone!" "Wait wait wait." Roman finally sits up and swings his legs over the bench to lean on the table. "How bad did you fail?" he asks skeptically, eyeing the other. Virgil snorts. "I didn't know the whole first two pages." "YES!" Roman shouts. He stands and throws his arms around Virgil, picking him up and spinning him around as they both laugh hysterically. As they dance around the table, Patton watches in befuddlement. "Why are they both happy about failing now that they know they aren't the only one?" "Well you see," Logan begins, straightening his glasses, "that is a fascinating feature of humans. One that has been observed by Alexandre Dumas in his 'The Count of Monte Cristo.' Within, a character views an execution in which two men are to die; they are both heading peacefully to the chopping block until a messenger comes, saying that one has been spared." "Yay!" Patton cheers. Smiling, Logan continues, "That is, of course, also the reaction you would expect from all involved. However, the fellow prisoner, now knowing that he shall be the only one to die, is livid. He no longer goes quietly, he fights at every step. It is unique to man. If you make any other creature understand that its fellow is to survive, they would be joyful. But man... 'What is his first cry when he hears his fellow man is saved? A blasphemy.'" At this conclusion, Patton begins to applaud, squealing his joy all the while. "That was so smart! You're so smart Lo!" Logan, who had just turned back to a normal color, once again flushed bright red. "Oh, um, why thank you Patton.” Patton turns back to the two, now comparing answers and says thoughtfully, "I think it's kind of sweet that all we want is someone to understand us. We just want a friend. But don't get me wrong, I'd definitely be glad if my friend got to live." "That- that is a valid and surprisingly insightful statement Patton." He is graced with an angelic smile and Logan thinks that maybe he would understand wanting a comrade through everything if that person is his sunshiney friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be happy to hear opinions or suggestions


End file.
